Avengers One Shots
by AFallenAngel121
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the Avengers
1. Revenge Sucks, Doesn't It? - Loki

Loki sighed and continued to pull at the shackles on both his wrists and ankles, they could not and would not keep him prisoner here for much longer. He was Loki of Asgard and if not today, then someday he will watch Earth burn. Commotion from outside his prison pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to the door as it opened, only to reveal a seething yet beautiful, woman stand before him, internally he winched, he knew what her anger could do, but on the outside he kept his stone faced on, it was how the humans called it, your 'poker face'.

"You tried to blow up Earth?" She asked calmly, a little too calmly for his liking.

"They deserved it" He shrugged, her blue eyes glaring daggers, well if looks could kill

"And do tell me how did they deserve it? What on earth did the humans ever do to you Loki? They are harmless creatures, your brother protects them and yet you seek to destroy them?" She sighed, glancing around the prison Loki was currently entrapped in, Loki couldn't help but let his eyes run over her body as she was distracted, she was dressed in a long and flowing blood red gown, her hair was curled and pinned neatly against her head, she was the perfection of beauty.

"My brother...He is the reason why I seek to destroy Earth. All they ever speak of his him, Thor this and Thor that. Well, one day they will know the power of Loki of Asgard, and believe me that day shall come" Loki smirked, raising an eyebrow at her, offering the challenge

"Again with Thor, really Loki?"

"Family issues, what can I say"

"How about 'I'm sorry Thor for being such a sore loser' that might work?" She grinned

"And admit defeat to him? Never" he scoffed

"He's your brother" She reminded him

"I'm adopted" He countered

A silence fell between the two, Loki cocked his head to the side and watched her in interest, wondering just what in Asgard she was doing here?

"I am curious, my lady, what are you doing here? If you are so infatuated with my brother as it seems, then why are you personally visiting his devil of a brother?"

The young woman cocked her eyebrow this time, staring into the green iris' of Loki's, a faint blush forming on her cheeks, she couldn't possibly tell him the true reason for her visit, that reason being that she was worried for him. Worried and afraid in case he had been injured, she knew Loki well and knew that he could hold himself in any battle, especially with his scepter, but compared to Thor, Loki seemed more fragile and easily broken.

"Odin sent me" she lied smoothly, not missing a beat after his question. "He was afraid his guards could not do a simple task, after seeing how easily manipulated they fell to you and your sceptre he wanted someone more...experienced to check on you" She turned her back and made her way to the door, only to glance over at him before she left

"I'll see what I can do, but I shall see you at home Loki, and believe me, If I have anything to do with it I shall make sure the punishment fits the crime. You have gone too far this time my dear, so it is only right that you pay" With one last smile she left, making the sound of the door locking obviously audible.

Loki groaned and looked at the sky, "Keep me locked up in here Odin, she knows too well what punishment I deserve, and she is the only one who can give it to me. I certainly do not want to serve the term she is asking, or rather telling me. Give me strength" He sighed


	2. Thor's First Coffee

"Why must I wear these Midguardian clothing? They are stuffy and quite itchy"

Thor frowned and shifted in the clothes Rachel had dressed him in, he was dressed in a white vest shirt with a red checked shirt over it, unbuttoned paired with denim jeans and a pair of converse. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the frustrated look on his face that was becoming more prominent by the second.

"Well firstly, you are on Earth and therefore you have to fit in, you can't just run about in your armour all the time can you? And secondly, I'm taking you to a cafe, if your staying on Earth well you need to learn how to be human...Or as human as you can" Rachel smiled and grabbed her bag and keys

"Cafe? What is the place you call a cafe?" Thor cocked his head to the side, Rachel had to stifle a giggle at the serious look he head

"You'll see when we get there, now come on, we only have a little time together before the rest of the Avengers show up" Thor nodded and followed Rachel outside, getting into the passenger side of the car, the car groaning slightly under the weight of him

The journey to the cafe was silent, well mostly silent Thor couldn't help but point out everything from trees to lampposts, he was like an overexcited kid at Christmas who was seeing all their toys for the first time. Rachel parked in her usual place before opening the door for Thor, he frowned at her.

"Why must you insist on opening my door? It should be I opening yours my Lady" He pecked her cheek as a thank you, before climbing out

"Do we really need to think back to the whole incident at the mall the other day?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, they had went to the mall a few days ago to get Thor some clothing for him to fit in, and she had made the mistake of letting him close his own door, safe to say Tony and Clint had a fun time fixing the door and some of the interior.

"Ahh yes, I apologize my Lady but your car is a weakling" Thor smiled

"Let's just go inside" Rachel laughed and pulled open the door, walking automatically to the back of the queue

Thor inhaled deeply and smiled, "My! What a wonderful smell, I have never smell anything quite like it...What is it?"

"It's coffee...And it smells like someone is getting a cinnamon coffee. Would you like one?"

"Yes please my lady!" Thor grinned happily, making Rachel silently question on getting either regular or decaf for the over excited God

"Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get you today?" The girl behind the counter smiled, huh an actual friendly barista. That makes a change, Rachel thought.

"Can I get a cinnamon latte and a vanilla frappe please, Oh! And also a scone too please" The girl nodded and took the money off Rachel, handing her the change back and getting to their order.

"Come Thor, let's sit down and wait" Rachel guided them a table by the window, sighing happily as the warm sun hit her face. She took a peek at Thor who was looking all around him, she smiled. She was beginning to enjoy spending all this extra time with Thor, they were managing to bond and get to know each other, and he was even teaching her a few things about Asgard whenever she had questions. Fury had definitely made the right choice in trusting her with this assignment.

"Here you go guys" The barista smiled and placed the coffee along with the scone on the table before dashing to deal with the now rather large queue. Thor looked down at the coffee, tilting his head as he picked the cup, not even bothered by the heat from the mug. He sniffed once and sighed in delight.

"I must say this smells delightful"

"It tastes even better" She smiled

Thor nodded and took a sip, letting the tastes explode in his mouth, from Rachel's description this must be what Christmas tasted like."It tastes even better than it smells, you were right Lady Rachel. Thank you very much" He grinned and downed the rest of the coffee before throwing the cup onto the ground, smashing it into pieces as it scattered

Rachel's eyes widened as she glanced back and forth from the floor to the broken cup. "Another!" Thor yelled happily

"Thor" Rachel hissed

"Did I do something wrong?" He questioned

"Yes" Rachel sighed as the barista came back over, "I am so sorry, he's not from around here you see" The girl giggled and nodded, casting a flirtatious look at Thor before going back to her job

"Thor, you don't smash cups. We're not in Asgard, okay?"

Thor nodded sadly and pouted, "Another?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded, grabbing the next worker that walked by, "Can I have another cinnamon latte please? In a paper cup this time" The boy nodded and dashed away as the front doors opened

"Have no fear! Tony Stark is here and ready to play. What did we miss?" Tony grinned as he and the other Avengers gathered around the table.

"Just Thor smashing a cup. He's not really grasping the whole Human thing yet"


	3. Wedding Night Blues - Clint

Rebecca sighed, glancing at the rings on her finger and thinking back on the night that had just happened. The wedding had been amazing, everything had (thankfully) ran smoothly, Shield had organised security both outside the church and for the reception to make sure no unwanted guests would arrive. The food had been exquisite, the cake amazing and the first dance was one that would be rivaled forever. All in all it had been a great day.

But now here she was, sitting on her bed watching the Notebook with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a box of tissues as her companion, dressed up in the special 'outfit' for Clint to celebrate their wedding night, and low and behold what did she find? A note.

_Hey babe,_

_Just letting you know that I've went out to celebrate with Natasha for the night, we didn't have a chance to catch up at the reception so she wanted to go somewhere quiet to talk. I shouldn't be home too late._

_Love you Ms Barton! xo_

Her new husband had went out to 'celebrate' their new marriage with another woman, instead of staying home with her to 'celebrate' in a completely different way. Rebecca wasn't a selfish person, no instead she was one of the most caring, kind and considerate person you could meet these day's, but just for tonight it was her night. It was meant to be their night but of course Clint decided to run off with Natasha to be alone.

She didn't hold a grudge against Natasha or anything, in fact it was quite the opposite, she loved her and she was like another sister to her, plus Natasha had actually been the one to set her and Clint up when she first started working with Shield. And of course like anyone would, when she first met the pair she immediately thought they were a couple and had her insecurities when she and Clint began dating, but they sat her down and talked to her about their relationship so she wouldn't get jealous.

But now here she was, alone on their wedding night feeling like she was going to do a Bruce Banner and turn into a big, ugly green monster and hulk out at anyone who tried to talk to her. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as more tears fell, not from the movie but from the hurt she was feeling. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this on her wedding night for crying out loud! Her husband was supposed to be having sex with her right now!

_This is your heart, it's alive_  
_It's pumpin' blood_  
_And it's your heart, it's alive_  
_It's pumpin' blood_

She paused the film as her phone began to ring, she sniffed once and glanced at the caller ID, hitting answer as she saw Tony's name pop up.

"Woah! You actually answered! I've never been talking to someone in the middle of sex before...This is cool...Soooo...How's it going"

Rebecca rolled her eyes but smiled slightly, trust Tony to be the first one to call to ask about their night is going. "Sorry Tony but the sex is non-existent" she replied, her voice thick from crying, there was silence on the other end for a moment, and for a second Rebecca actually thought Tony had passed out.

"What? No sex?!" He exclaimed, "How does that even happen. It's your wedding night. If I was Clint I'd be..."

"TONY!" Rebecca blushed, holding her phone away from her ear for a moment as Tony listed of a few things

"Sorry" He laughed, "But anyway...What's wrong? You sound...sad"

"I am" She sighed, leaning back against the headrest of her bed and staring at the TV

"Why? Again, it's your wedding night" He pointed out

"Thanks for stating that Catherine Obvious"

"Isn't it Captain Obvious?"

"What?" She sighed

"The phrase..It's not Catherine Obvious. It's thank you Captain Obvious" He corrected, a smirk on his face

"Really? Where did I pull that from?"

"No idea, that aside. Tell me what's wrong"

Rebecca sighed, "So when me and Clint got back I went into the bathroom to get...uh...dressed" She blushed, knowing Tony was enjoying that on the other end. "And when I came back out from the bathroom to surprise Clint he was gone, the only thing in the room was a note on the bed. So I picked it up and read it, and it said this, and I quote 'Hey babe. Just letting you know that I've went out to celebrate with Natasha for the night, we didn't have a chance to catch up at the reception with me so she wanted to go somewhere quiet to talk. I shouldn't be home too late" Rebecca sighed, feeling the tears begin to fall again.

"What?!" She jumped as Tony yelled, once again holding the phone away from her ear.

"I know right"

"He left you, on your wedding night to go out with some other woman? Even if it is Natasha..Still! That's wrong"

"He obviously doesn't grasp the concept of a wedding night" She laughed bitterly

"I'm coming over..." He stated

"Tone..."

"No Becca, this isn't something that's going to be argued. You obviously need someone to comfort you, plus your spending your wedding night alone probably watching some sad chick flick, crying even more while eating Ben and Jerry's. Am I right?"

Rebecca laughed sadly, Tony did always know her best. "Yeah, kind of.."

"There we go! I'll be over in a few minutes"

And with a click the line was dead, Rebecca sighed and grabbed her pyjamas's from the bedroom floor, getting changed quickly and wiping her now panda make up off her face before gathering her snacks and DVD collection before going downstairs just in time for the doorbell to ring. She placed everything on the coffee table before opening the door to a solemn looking Tony.

"Does someone need a hug?" He asked, arms open wide.

Rebecca nodded and walked into his arms willingly, hugging him tightly as a few tears fell. He lifted her up easily and shut the front door before carrying her back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"I've never been jealous of Natasha before! Why now?" She sniffed

"Because it's your wedding night, you're just married and your husband isn't here" Tony counted off, ignoring the glare Rebecca was giving him.

"Plus she's a woman, yes you know the truth about her and Clint's relationship but your new husband is with another woman on your wedding night. It's only right of you to feel jealous and extremely hurt. And you're not being selfish, today was about you and Clint, it was an amazing day...with an amazing grooms man may I add" he smirked and winked at her, making her laugh.

"And tonight was meant to be about you two aswell, but obviously he didn't get that"

"It's not like I had to spell it out for him, he should know...I thought he would have to wanted to aswell..." She trailed off, Tony falling silent not knowing how to respond for once.

"I'm always going to be in her shadow aren't I?" Rebecca asked, showing her insecure side for once, usually she was so confident and didn't care about what anyone else thought. Tony frowned and looked at her, still not believing Clint would leave her for Natasha.

"You won't Becca. Your Clint's wife"

"Yeah, but she's his everything!" She yelled, wiggling out of Tony's arm to stand up and pace. "They've been through a shit ton with each other, whereas I've only known and been with him for years. Natasha knows him better than I do..." She sniffed and Tony's heart broke, he was really going to beat Clint into a pulp the next time he saw him.

"Yeah but you've saw sides to Clint that Natasha hasn't, I know you can't see clearly right now but when you and Clint are together it's like the world has worked it's magic in bringing two soulmates together. We are all incredibly jealous...But I have a Hulk so I'm good for now. Clint asked you out. Clint proposed to you. Clint married you. As stupid as that man is, he definitely knew how lucky he was to find you. And the fact that he's married you obviously shows that he wants to create a life with you and grow old with you"

Rebecca nodded, listening to Tony's reassuring words, but the worry was still there, she knew Clint wouldn't cheat on her or anything like that, but she just felt second place to Natasha...all the time. Whenever Clint had good news he would go to Natasha, whenever he was angry or upset he would go to Natasha...It was always about Natasha.

"Tone?"

"Yes, my dear" He smiled

"Can I stay with you for tonight? I don't really want to see Clint right now..." She whispered

Tony frowned and nodded, "Of course. Grab some stuff together and I'll fly us out of here" Rebecca nodded and went upstairs to pack a few things together. Tony sighed, he was going to make sure Barton paid for this.

"Jarvis, suit me up"

"Yes, sir"

The Iron Man suit fit itself onto Tony's body, once it was done he found himself a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling a quick note for Barton before Rebecca came downstairs. He glanced up as Becca came back into the room with a coat on.

"Ready Ms Barton?" She nodded and flung her backpack onto her shoulders, walking out of the door behind him and locking up before wrapping her arms around his neck as they took off.

Authors Note - Part 2 anyone?


	4. Wedding Night Blues Part 2 - Clint

"Need anything? Some chocolate or ice cream or wine" Tony smiled sadly in the doorway of the kitchen

Rebecca sighed and stretched out on the couch, "Some wine would be great" He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen reappearing moments later with a glass of red wine in his hands. He placed it on the table and she immediately reached out and grabbed down, gulping down a good half of it before sighing. Tony raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything as he sat down beside her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly, twiddling with her hands

"What? Of course not Becca, why would you even say that?" Tony frowned and flinched slightly whenever she gave him the look of death. Sheesh, even Loki would fear that look, he thought to himself.

"I don't know, why on all of the nights he had to go 'celebrate' with her, did it have to be our wedding night! I just don't understand why he thought that would be a good idea" She threw her hands up in frustration before finishing off her glass of wine, holding the glass out for Tony to refill, who did so reluctantly.

"Maybe I should have gave you some ice cream instead" He raised an eyebrow as he watched her go through the second glass slightly faster than her first

"Nope, wine is good and I want more of it" Becca smiled and took the bottle from his hands. Tony shook his head, knowing that he would now have to place a bucket beside her bed, Rebecca had never been able to hold her alcohol very well. "Suit yourself, I'll make sure there's a nice old hangover breakfast waiting for you tomorrow" He smiled

"Thanks for being here Tone, you know you were the only one who called to ask how our night was going. I know most people don't usually call on someone's wedding night but you know, The Avengers never do anything by the book" She laughed, feeling the wine slowly began to hit her.

"Anytime Becca, I know most people just see me as an egotistical asshole..."

"Don't forget a completely self-absorbed, conceited man with a god complex" Rebecca took a sip of her wine

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded, "I do deserve that but anyway...What was I saying? Oh yes, you gave me a chance and got to know the real Tony Stark, even though there's not much difference but still. You were the only one who really and truly got to know me. And I will always appreciate that and I will always be there for you" Tony smiled and patted her hand.

Rebecca raised the rest of her glass and downed the rest of her wine, putting the empty bottle back onto the coffee table. "Yup, wine was definitely a good choice" She smiled and stretched her limbs out, Tony laughed. "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better, I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Rebecca nodded and watched as he left the room. She sighed and looked around, she never knew where to find anything in this place, it was like a maze. She wandered around the living room for a bit before pulling out her phone, scrolling through her photos that many of her guests had been more than happy to take. Most of them were of her and Clint, he was shoving cake into her face, that one was her favorite because then she got him back by planting a big kiss right on his lips so the two of them ended up being covered in cake. She felt a tear began to fall and before she knew it she was ringing him. The alcohol that she had now absorbed into her body had fully hit her and adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

The phone rung for a few times before Clint's voicemail answered.

"_This is Clint, sorry I couldn't come to the phone I'm either out saving the world, spending time with Natasha or at home with my lovely partner Rebecca. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I ca_n"

The phone beeped and Rebecca begun her long winded rant.

"Oh hello, this is your lovely partner, now wife Rebecca, I'm just calling to say thank you for a lovely wedding day, it was the greatest day ever but I also wanted to thank you for leaving me on our WEDDING NIGHT to go out with another woman..."

**BEEP**

"Dammit" She sighed and called his number back again, leaving another voicemail.

"I know it's Natasha, and I love Natasha but I know how close you two are and the fact that you left your wife on our wedding night to spend it with another woman is insulting! I've been so upset since you just randomly left without even saying goodbye. I had wedding presents for you but you didn't even care..."

**BEEP**

"No, you just up and left without saying anything. I'm sure you couldn't even wait for the wedding to be over before it even begun just so you two could go out and play together! Well I hope you're having fun..." She sniffed as the tears began to fall harder. "You don't understand how much this hurts to know that you don't even care enough to spend one night. ONE NIGHT at home with your wife..."

**BEEP**

"GOD DAMMIT CLINT JUST PICK UP YOUR PHONE" Rebecca groaned and quickly redialed his number, again it went to voicemail.

"I can clearly tell how much this is effecting you considering you're not even answering your phone. Well whatever...I hope you and Natasha have a good night whatever you're doing. But I'll not be home when you get back"

Rebecca hung up the phone and sighed, you would think after the first voicemail he would call her back but no, not a single world. She switched off her phone and put it back into her bag before wandering into the kitchen to fetch another bottle of wine. Tony hummed softly as he came back into the living room only to find Rebecca nowhere to be seen.

"This can't be good" He groaned, he popped into the kitchen and sighed as he seen her pouring herself more wine. "Helping yourself huh?" He smirked

Rebecca jumped and flushed red, "Sorry Tone! I didn't think you would mind" She bit her lip and looked away

Tony laughed, "Don't take me so seriously Becca, I was only joking. You know you're welcome to have anything you'd like" He smiled, got himself a glass and poured himself some wine. "Come on, let's go watch a film"

"And that's how I managed to escape the ape of a man in Peru, that was a tough case"

Clint wiped the tears away from his eyes, he didn't think he had ever laughed so much at one story, "You get yourself into some crazy situations Nat" He chuckled and sipped on his beer, checking his watch occasionally to keep an eye on the time. He didn't want to be out too late with Natasha, he had a wife to get back to.

"Hey that's what happens when you're the Black Widow" She smirked and finished off the last of her cocktail. "Are you sure Rebecca doesn't mind you being out tonight?"

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Come on, it's Rebecca, she loves you and she knows how close we are. I left her a note telling her that we hadn't had time for a catch up at the wedding and I wanted to celebrate with you" Natasha shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say, it's your death not mine" he rolled his eyes, he honestly didn't even twice think that Rebecca would be mad about him going out. Why would she? Natasha was like his sister, and her sister! Would she really be mad about him going out?

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a second" Natasha smiled and went off quickly, Clint knew how much she hated using public restrooms. He quickly pulled his phone out and gulped as he saw he had a missed call from Rebecca, and then a couple voicemail. "Oh boy" He muttered and opened his mailbox, listening to the voicemail.

"_Oh hello, this is your lovely partner, now wife Rebecca, I'm just calling to say thank you for a lovely wedding day, it was the greatest day ever but I also wanted to thank you for leaving me on our WEDDING NIGHT to go out with another woman_..." Clint winched, she sounded downright pissed off and a little bit drunk too.

"_I know it's Natasha, and I love Natasha but I know how close you two are and the fact that you left your wife on our wedding night to spend it with another woman is insulting! I've been so upset since you just randomly left without even saying goodbye. I had wedding presents for you but you didn't even care_..." Now she sounded really really hurt, his heart sunk as he realized just how mad and upset she was, he never truly thought she would have felt this way

"_No, you just up and left without saying anything. I'm sure you couldn't even wait for the wedding to be over before it even begun just so you two could go out and play together! Well I hope you're having fun.._." He heard her begin to sniffle and his heart really began to pound. He never meant to make her cry! He would never do anything to make her upset. "_You don't understand how much this hurts to know that you don't even care enough to spend one night. ONE NIGHT at home with your wife..._" Clint put a hand to his face, he had most definitely messed up and now he had a super pissed off wife at home. He wasn't even thinking and that was the problem, he never thought how this would effect Rebecca.

"_I can clearly tell how much this is effecting you considering you're not even answering your phone. Well whatever...I hope you and Natasha have a good night whatever you're doing. But I'll not be home when you get back"_ His eyes went wide and he stood up quickly, so quickly that the chair toppled back and landed with an audible bang, so audible in fact that a few customers in neighbouring booths turned to glare at him.

_No! No! She had to be there when he got home. He couldn't lose her!_

Natasha walked back just in time to see a very worried and upset looking Clint, "Clint? What's wrong, what happened?" Her eyes widened before she groaned, "Don't tell me the world's under attack again please! We deserve to have a night off. Why can Aliens not attack us for just one night. That's all I'm asking" She sighed

"No no, the world's not ending. Well your world isn't ending but mine might about to be" He groaned

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"It's Rebecca, she tried to call me and then she left me some...less than pleasant voicemail's"

"I told you she would be pissed" Natasha shrugged and flinched when Barton narrowed his eyes at her, she raised her hands in defeat. "Sheesh Hulk, don't green out on me"

"Ha ha, very funny" Clint rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do? She said she wasn't going to be home when I got back!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, let me listen to the voicemail's" Natasha took his phone from and listened the voicemail's, even her eyes widened as she heard how pissed off Rebecca was. "Wow, you have a lot of grovelling and making up to do my friend" She handed him his phone back and grabbed her purse.

"Come on, we have to go home and see if Rebecca's there"

**Authors Note - **

**I left it on a cliffhanger and I'm super excited to bring a PART 3. Very very soon. Enjoy!**


End file.
